


The Good Die Young

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Hunt for Red October (1990)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, reference to canon character death, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Atheism leaves little room for comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [docholliday18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docholliday18/gifts).



Marko remembers that first command, the tiny submarine with all his officers fresh out of training and not much younger than he was himself. Vasiliy had been an island of assured calm in a wardroom full of callow ambition. His teachers thought him slow, but perhaps they had not expected discernment in a boy of twenty two. 

He’d brought the boy home to Natalia after the mission and she had welcomed him like the family she could never have. She had welcomed all of Marko’s ‘boys’, but Vasiliy was the first and best.

Perhaps she has welcomed him now, too.


End file.
